Hidden Secrets
by Together-Indestructible
Summary: Annabeth Chase works as a scientist for her Community in a seemingly perfect world. But then a guy from nowhere appears. He speaks of something called war, and people believe he's insane. Annabeth is assigned to work with him. But as she does, she's taken deeper into secrets of what's outside the Community. But can she alone discover the hidden secrets?


**Hey guys! This is horse-crazy girl13! So Chubbypandaz and I had this really cool idea to get an account together and create a story together! We got this really cool and really weird idea, and I hope you guys like it! This is a dystopia. For those of you who don't know what that is, a dystopia is a seemingly perfect world that, in reality, is very flawed and changes the course of the world. Also, if you haven't looked at our separate accounts, we would really appreciate it if you did! Thanks guys! We would love some encouragement, and if you like this story at all, please review, whether you are a guest or not! :) Thanks again!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the fountain in the middle of the Community. Ashy grey eyes stared back, vulnerable, innocent, and unknowing of what was to become of me-and the world. Blond, curls cascaded down my back.

This was it. My last hour of being me, of being the innocent and vulnerable little girl that I am-but I didn't know that then.

The silky black dress that wrapped around my slender figure didn't look right-it didn't suit me. I looked over dressed; the diamonds hanging from my ears shone brightly in my reflection.

I heard the evening bell ring, telling everyone to meet in the Gathering Hall. But I stayed put, trying to hold what was still left of myself before I had to give it to give it all away to someone else-someone I had no intention of loving.

A soft hand planted itself on my shoulder, but I still looked forward, seeing her kind face in the reflection.

"Mother," I stated.

"Annabeth. It's time to go, sweetheart," she said, quietly.

Even in a reflection, I could see her eyes burning, a small look of defiance in her eyes-a look I never understood.

Her smoky, grey eyes were all-knowing, similar to mine, but always tougher somehow, like she knew something no one else did. But I never asked.

I wasn't _allowed _to ask. It was part of learning independence.

"Annabeth, you don't want to be late. The Pairing starts in 10 minutes." Mother said softly.

"Where you meet your knight in shining armor and live happily ever after!" I said in bright voice, the words dripping with sarcasm and bitterness.

She squeezed my shoulder gently.

"You know you aren't allowed to make remarks like that. Be careful what you say. Words have power, more than you could know."

_Aren't allowed_. Those words over and over again. Ever since I was a baby, I've heard those two stupid words.

But the thing no one ever told me was _why _I wasn't allowed.

_Why_ I wasn't allowed to stay past curfew.

_Why_ I wasn't allowed to question the Community

_Why_ wasn't I allowed to make my own choices.

Her words settled over me in an ominous blanket. It didn't seem like the usual chastisement for saying something against the community-it was more like a warning. Her voice carried an edge, something I had never quite heard before.

"I know, I know." I said flatly. "Rule 475: All members of the Community have pledged their allegiance and shall not stray away from our duties."

Translation: Have doubts and you die.

"Annabeth, look at me." She stated calmly.

I turned to look at her loving face, afraid I wouldn't be able to ever see it again.

Mother took out a beautiful, delicate bracelet, more beautiful than words can describe.

It had four charms, one for each member of my family.

"Guard it with your heart, and you will always have a part of us," Mother whispered, tears filling her eyes.

I looked up at her, in surprise. "I thought owning personal jewelry was not allowed in the Community."

Mother smiled softly and winked quickly. "It'll be our little secret," she whispered.

Our eyes locked. Mother had always seemed a little different from everyone else. But right then, she was going beyond that. She seemed like another person. But... I liked it. She seemed-I don't know-free?

I smiled, hiding it under the lace gloves of my dress.

"I love you, Mom. This means so much me." I said, so she could barely hear. I wasn't very good expressing my feelings. The Community didn't approve of it much, but that was a rule always broken.

"I love you too, my little Wise Girl," Mother said, laughing.

I stuck my head up indignantly.

"I am not a _little _girl anymore. As of today, I am officially eighteen years old-an adult," I added somewhat sadly.

Mother gave me a sad look.

"You'll _always _be my little girl. Don't forget that. No one can take that away. Come now. We must hurry."

And just like that, Mother slid her mask back on. She wasn't the free person I had just been with. She was the woman who had been shaped by the Community and its rules.

I don't know what it was about this Community that made me feel this way. But ever since I was little, I felt... different from everyone else. Trapped. It seemed like they were robotic, people who weren't even themselves, only what the leaders of the Community wanted us to be. But I was the different one.

And it had gotten me into trouble on several occasions. I spoke my mind, instead of being polite and biting my tongue. And that's what nobody liked. I was always the one who chose to be her own person. The one who was always watched.

My mom called it a sixth sense-but whatever it was, I could somehow feel that I was being watched.

Pushing those thoughts aside, we entered the Gathering Hall, hand in hand.

I suddenly felt chills run down my spine. I realized I've only been in the Hall twice in my whole life time, once when I've had an infraction for my big mouth, and now, for my Pairing.

My heels echoed silently as the sea of eyes turned on me. My hand tightened around my Mother's, and she gave me a light squeeze. Warmth pulsed through my veins, but then her hand slipped out of mine, leaving me with a cold, empty feeling as I took my assigned seat with the other young adults.

I spotted my best friend Thalia looking around anxiously, one foot tapping against the Hall's marble floor. I smiled encouragingly at her, and gave her a sign to relax...if only I could do that myself.

Too soon, the Leader of the Community stood in front of everyone and said the customary speech that was given every year to the new adults of the community.

"Citizens. Welcome," the Leader said. "We have gathered here tonight to acknowledge and celebrate our young ones, as they leave childhood, and become independent of their families. It is on this day that they shall be paired with a spouse, whom they will spend the rest of their lives with. But before we begin, let's state our pledge of allegiance. Repeat after me:

_"We the people, of this Community__  
__Promise to fulfill our duties,_  
_To respect one another,_  
_fully trust in our leaders and in each other,_  
_be rid of our doubts,_  
_and unite as one people,_  
_for the greater good,_  
_for the world we live in now,_  
_and for our world to come."_

"Thank you. Now, I shall call each name and their pairing to come to the stage. After the ceremony, you will have fifteen minutes to say good-bye to your family. Now, let's have our first pairing come to the stage: Juniper and Grover Underwood."

I watched as my childhood friends rose from their seats, blushing furiously as they took the stage. I smirked at Juniper, knowing that she had been hoping for this Pairing. She looked stunning in her light green, stunning dress that flowed gracefully behind her.

"Juniper and Grover, you are no longer considered children of the Community. We give you the best of luck as you accept your future together, and embrace your past. It's come your time to make a difference in the Community. Thank you." They thanked the leader, and took their seats quickly.

Pair by pair, I watched as my friends be given away to people they didn't know, feeling hopelessness and sorrow for them, even though each pair was carefully chosen, with years of examination.

Finally, the time had come when they called my name to the stage. I got up, knees trembling, and trying to find my mother from all the faces in the crowd. I thought of all the times that she had been there for me. Now, just when I needed her most, she was gone forever.

I looked down walking to the stage, close to tears as they called my Pairing.

I examined the group of boys left, thinking hard about who could ever be my Pair, but I couldn't imagine myself spending the rest of my life with any of them.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a thought flashed through my mind. Everyone acted like this was normal, which I guess it was. But part of this whole thing suddenly didn't seem right. I mean, why should someone else choose who _I _am going to spend the rest of my life with? Shouldn't _I _be the one to choose that?

But as I forced my eyes up and looked into those of the leader, I tried to shake the thought from my mind. But I only managed to bury the thought, temporarily.

I heard the name of my new spouse loud and clear, but my brain didn't seem to register it.

"Luke Castellan."

* * *

**Hey guys, Chubbypandaz here! Thanks for reading, and I really hope you guys liked it! Me and horse-crazy girl13 worked on this story really hard so please review (Even if you are a guest) and again, thanks for reading! Just click the button below to make our day! (Or night) :D**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
